Boats
by pseudo-vulture
Summary: So how does Gibbs get those boats out of his basement? The Doctor and Donna are called to help NCIS with a particularly strange case...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Donna was my favourite of Ten's companions. Bite me.**

**Again, due to the fact this was written late at night, it may be utter rubbish...**

**Not going to put a 'completed' thing on this because I have every intention of continuing it at some point. One-off until further notice but there'll probably be more**

* * *

The phone buzzed on the TARDIS console.

"Aren't you going to check that?" Donna said, watching him ignore it.

"I already know what it says."

"Any plan on telling us where we're going?"

"America!" he said with his stupid grin. "We're going to see an old friend."

"Why?"

"I have to do something for him."

"So what is it this time? Daleks, Lizard people?"

He gave her a gone out look. "No. A boat"

"A boat? Really?"

"Well," he said, throwing a few switches as the TARDIS stopped. "It's not going to move itself."

The familiar noise filled Gibbs' basement. He'd just put the finishing touches on the new boat. Somehow, he always knew when to come.

He took another drink of the bourbon then put the jar down on his workbench again.

The blue box appeared just in front of the newly finished boat and a man in a long brown trench coat stepped out.

"Jethro!" he grinned

Gibbs gave a rare smile.

"Who's this then?" a woman with red hair stepped out behind him.

"This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." he turned to Gibbs. "And this is Donna Noble."

Gibbs nodded at her. "What happened to the blonde girl?"

The Doctor's face fell. "Something. Let's get a move on then." he said, throwing the TARDIS doors open.

It took all three of them to push the boat into the TARDIS.

"Isn't there an easier way of doing this?" The Doctor said, staring up at the vessel now taking up most of the control room.

Gibbs shook his head. "How else am I supposed to get it out of the basement?"

* * *

**Well, it's the only logical explanation really**.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah, up late ****writing most of this again after watching The Evil Dead for the first time and being too terrified to sleep. And yeah, I lied about this being a one-off although it does mean that the title is more than slightly irrelevant now.**

* * *

"Good morning." McGee said all-too brightly, walking to his desk.

"And what's so good about it, probie?" Tony said sarcastically, staring at the high ceiling.

"Uh..."

"He is just sulking because Gibbs won't give him the weekend off." Ziva smirked.

"I am not sulking!"

Gibbs walked in quickly, ignoring the squabble. "We've got a dead marine."

The Doctor grinned as he stepped out of the TARDIS again. In front of him was a small group of people who had frozen mid-way through getting out of vehicles at the sight of the police box materialising in their crime scene. Suddenly the woman and one of the men had guns pointed at him.

"Not interrupting anything, am I, Jethro?" grinning and raising his hands in mock-surrender.

Gibbs shook his head. "Perfect timing."

"You know this guy, Boss?"

"Yeah. Drop the guns."

"But he's..." Ziva protested.

"That's an order, David." Gibbs snapped.

"And this is your team? Wow. They're taller than I imagined." He turned to McGee. "Except you."

"Uh... boss?" McGee said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, McGee?"

"Who is he?"

"I'm the Doctor." he grinned.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor"

Donna walked out behind him. "Oh, don't start this again" she said, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

Ducky hurried out of the van. Normally he'd get Palmer to drive bur the younger man was mysteriously off sick today which was unlike him. No-one to blame for getting lost on these ridiculous roads and being late then.

He completely ignored the tension surrounding the scene, Tony, McGee and Ziva all glaring at two strangers, and walked straight past them towards the body.

"Donald Mallard!" an excited English voice said behind him. "This is like a family reunion!"

Ducky turned, instantly recognising the voice, and smiled at the lanky man in the brown suit.

"Does everyone know this guy except us?"

* * *

**Said that I was going to upload this on Monday, I thought I had but I must have gotten distracted, sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this for so long. I swear the next one will be uploaded faster. I know I've said that every time but I mean it. Also, couldn't think of a witty insult for DiNozzo to call McGee so I went with McGeek.**

**Warning for corpse.**

* * *

The agents in the car had been glaring at them, Donna noticed, the woman driving through the mirror and the better looking man kept shooting suspicious glances over his shoulder. As usual, the Doctor had seemed completely oblivious. He had just been grinning excitedly and pointing random things out on the streets outside. He'd still seemed excited, talking to trees and pointing his sonic screwdriver at anything that moved until they reached the crime scene.

As they both approached the body, Donna's already-fair skin paled. She was glad to notice that she wasn't the only one disgusted by the scene; the two male NCIS agents seemed shocked too although the woman had barely blinked. The body, or at least what was left of it, lay in the middle of the clearing but blood and smaller pieces of /body/ scattered the surrounding area, dying the thin grass red.

Donna finally tore her eyes away and saw the agents shoot even more suspicious looks at the Doctor as they took photos of the pieces of mangled corpse and the surrounding area. They obviously didn't trust him.

"How did you guys even identify him?" Gibbs said to the park ranger stood nervously in front of him.

"Drivers licence nailed to a tree over here, Boss" DiNozzo yelled.

"It just looked like an animal attack until we noticed that..." the young man said.

"They're making a statement." Gibbs said, turning. "Hey, Doc, what do you make of this?"

"Well..." The Doctor and Ducky said simultaneously.

The Doctor grinned despite the scene in front of him. "You first, Donald." He said, going to the other side of the clearing to examine the pieces of the body himself.

"The amount of blood suggests that our poor petty officer was still alive when they, who- or whatever 'they' were, dismembered him." Ducky glanced at the Doctor, who was still pointing his Sonic at the body. Donna was quietly thankful he hadn't tried to /taste/ it yet. She wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Murderer wasn't human!" The Doctor shouted. "Not sure what it was though!"

"What...?" DiNozzo said, his bemusement reflecting the expressions of Ziva and McGee.

The Doctor wandered around, staring at the floor intently and Donna realised that the agents were all looking at him.

The Doctor span around a few times, pointing his screwdriver seemingly randomly. He stared at it, got out his glasses and stared again then suspiciously flicked the end a few times. "Actually, I don't think your petty officer was either."

"What do you mean, 'not human'?" Ziva said suspiciously. "Like a dog or something?"

The Doctor turned to Gibbs and tilted his head questioningly.

Gibbs nodded.

"Like an alien." The Doctor grinned.

DiNozzo laughed but then stopped abruptly at the serious look Gibbs flashed him. "Seriously, Boss? You believe this nut job?

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

DiNozzo seemed frozen for a second then grinned. "Hey, McGeek, did you hear that? Aliens!"

McGee stared at him and shook his head. "Boss, there's something wrong with this guy. We aren't seriously going to listen to him, are we?"

"Yeah, McGee."

"Hey, wait a minute," Donna interrupted. "You just saw a man materialise out of nothing in the middle of your office and you still don't believe there's aliens?"

"I'm open to the possibility but he was a naval officer! The chances of aliens looking exactly like humans... It's impossible!"

Donna and the Doctor exchanged amused looks.

"What's so funny?" Ziva said, looking at DiNozzo. The other agent shrugged.

"What he means, Miss David, is that our petty officer isn't the only extra-terrestrial here." Ducky interjected.

"You don't believe him too, do you?" DiNozzo said incredulously.

"Shut up." Gibbs said bluntly, making all three protesting agents stop talking. "The Doc will explain everything when we get back, get on with processing the crime scene!"

He was answered with two mutters of 'yes boss' and one nod as the agents went back to taking photos and dropping tiny pieces of hair in bags.


End file.
